Use Somebody
by Ryuuki Ukara
Summary: Menemukan orang yang membuat kita berubah, orang yang membuat kita tersenyum bahagia, orang yang membuat kita sangat merasa nyaman jika ia bersama kita, orang yang menjadi alasan utama kita hidup di dunia. DAN AKU AKAN MENEMUKAN SESEORANG ITU. Chap 1. updet sehari sebelum puasa dan melanggar perjanjian di profil! R&R...?/Sorry, Ryuu kena WB ama ini fic *bows*/
1. Prolog

**Hai~**

**Hehe… Ryuu update fic yang lain lagi…hehe…**

**Habis ni fic manggil-manggil Ryuu terus(?)… setiap liat layar laptop pasti matanya Ryuu ke judul fic ini… Jadi, dari pada fic ini seperti hantu yang terus menghantui Ryuu, jadi Ryuu update aja. Tapi, maaf ya, kalo Cuma prolog, Ryuu mau nyoba aja. Suka gak readers? Kalo suka Ryuu bakal update lagi. Kalo gak, mungkin prolog ini akan Ryuu remove… DAN SATU LAGI!**

**Ryuu ngasih judul fic ini sembarangan aja. Sebenarnya Ryuu mau buat judul fic ini dengan "Pikir aja ya? Ryuu gak tau judul yang cocok." Tapi pas Miki mutar lagu Kings of leon Use sombody, Ryuu jadi mikir 'Ni judul lagu cocok juga untuk fic gua.' Dan jadilah seperti ini…. ^^ Tapi jika readers punya ide untuk judul fic Ryuu juga boleh… Dari pada judul ama isinya gak nyambung? Dan bikin Ryuu pundung sendiri lebih baik Ryuu minta saran… benerkan? (Miki: Nggak*di jitak*)**

**Maaf Cuma prolog… dan maaf jika mengecewakan…**

**Use Somebody**

**Naruto **by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Use Somebody **by **Ryuuki Ukara **a.k.a **Nadia...**

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, angst, hurt/comfort,

**Rate: **M

**Pair: **SasuNaru, ItaKyuu and More again

**Warning: **Yaoi, BL, BoyxBoy, Gore, Rape, Bloody (maybe), Lemon, Lime, OOC, OC, Abal, Ancur, Bahasa sesuka hati Author#ditimpuk, Gajheness,

**Summary: **Menemukan orang yang membuat kita berubah, orang yang membuat kita tersenyum bahagia, orang yang membuat kita sangat merasa nyaman jika ia bersama kita, orang yang menjadi alasan utama kita hidup di dunia. DAN AKU AKAN MENEMUKAN SESEORANG ITU.

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**Naruto Uzumaki.**

Aku. Hanya ada aku dalam kehidupan ku selama 16 tahun ini, aku hanya aku. Aku adalah anak panti asuhan, yang orang bilang anak buangan. Selama hidup ku aku selalu tersiksa dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekitar ku. Setiap hari tubuh ku mempunyai luka baru, tetapi aku selalu tersenyum. Walau sebenarnya itu sangat sakit. Aku tak mau terlihat lemah, terlihat menyedihkan.

Tapi sungguh, sejak dulu aku selalu ingin menemukan orang yang bisa melindungi ku. Orang yang mengetahui bahwa aku ini sangat lemah, rapuh dan butuh di perhatikan. Orang yang selalu mengatakan bahwa bukan hanya aku yang ada dunia, dia, orang itu ada untuk ku. Selalu di samping ku. Selalu memelukku di saat aku terguncang hebat karna orang-orang yang selalu menyakiti ku. Aku ingin berubah. Aku ingin menemukan orang itu. ORANG YANG MENGANGGAP AKU INI ADA.

AKU NARUTO UZUMAKI, AKAN MENEMUKAN ORANG ITU.

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

**.**

**Sasuke Uchiha.**

Aku orang yang membenci seluruh orang yang ada di dunia ini. Aku membenci segala yang ada di dekat ku, bahkan keluarga ku. Aku di lahirkan sebagai orang yang berkecukupan, mendapat kasih sayang orang tua. Tapi, segala berubah saat dia, kakak ku, membunuh seluruh keluarga ku. Bahkan orang tua ku, orang tua kami.

Sejak itu aku membangun tembok tinggi pada orang-orang di dekat ku. Aku menjadi dingin, tidak perduli pada apa pun. Aku tak tau apa sebenarnya alasan ku hidup di dunia ini. Sering kali aku mencoba mengakhiri hidup ku, tapi orang itu, orang yang ku sebut kakak itu selalu menggagalkan segalanya. Aku tak pernah tersenyum pada orang, tak pernah sedikit pun. Sungguh aku ingin merasakan bagaimana dengan senyuman bahagia itu.

17 tahun usia ku. Dan selama itu aku mencari orang yang mampu membuat ku berubah. Orang yang membuat ku tersenyum bahagia. Orang yang bisa mencairkan ku, menghangatkan ku. ORANG YANG MENJADI ALASAN KU HIDUP DI DUNIA INI.

AKU SASUKE UCHIHA, AKAN MENEMUKAN ORANG ITU.

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

**.**

**Kyuubi Namikaze.**

Aku. Aku selalu menghancurkan segalanya. Aku selalu menginjak orang-orang yang meremehakan ku. Aku benci mereka. Sungguh, setiap hari aku selalu memukul orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang gila.

Aku terlahir di keluarga Namikaze. Keluarga terhormat, ayahku sangat menyayagi ku, tapi aku tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Karna dia menyembunyikan siapa ibu ku. Aku tau aku mempunyai seorang ibu dan seorang adik saat aku kecil. Tapi aku tak tau kemana mereka. Ku akui aku ini sangat tempramental. Aku tak bisa mengontrol emosi ku. Sehingga aku sering di katakan gila oleh orang-orang di dekat ku. Dan orang yang mengatakan itu pasti sudah ku beri pelajaran.

Selama 20 tahun hidup ku, tak terhitung berapa orang yang telah ku beri pelajaran, dengan menggoreskan pisau di pipinya, atau merobek mulutnya. Setiap aku melakukan itu aku sangat senang, bahagia. Tapi, sering kali aku merubah diri ku, untuk menjadi orang yang lebih tenang. Tapi tak pernah bisa. Aku ingin menemukan seseorang yang mampu menenangkan ku. Di saat aku di remehkan orang-orang dia ada dan memelukku, mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya angin yang tak perlu di anggap ada. Sungguh aku ingin ada orang yang mengatakan itu. Atau di saat aku kehilangan kendali atas diri ku sendiri, dia mencegahku, melakukan apapun untuk membuat ku kembali tenang. Sungguh aku ingin menemukan orang itu.

ORANG YANG MAMPU MEREDAM KEMARAHAN KU. Dan aku tak akan menyakitinya sedikit pun. Dan jika itu terjadi aku akan melukai diriku sendiri sampai luka yang ada di tubuhku sama dengannya.

AKU KYUUBI NAMIKAZE, AKAN MENEMUKAN ORANG ITU.

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

**.**

**Itachi Uchiha.**

Aku seorang pembunuh bayaran. Sejak aku berumur 15 tahun aku sudah berkerja pada seseorang untuk membunuh orang yang telah mempunyai hutang padanya. Termasuk keluarga ku. Mereka mempunyai hutang pada bos ku, dan aku ditugaskan untuk membunuh mereka. Dan aku melakukannya. Aku membunuh keluarga ku, kecuali adik ku. Dia tak ku bunuh karna dia satu-satunya alasan aku hidup di dunia ini.

Setiap hari handgun silver di tangan ku selalu ku ancungkan ke orang. Menekan pelatukanya, membuat sebuah peluru menancap ke kepala orang itu, atau di jantungnya. Tak terhitung berapa orang yang telah ku bunuh. Tapi, aku ingin berubah. Terlepas dari perkerjaan ini, tapi itu tak bisa.

Sungguh aku ingin menemukan seseorang yang menjadi alasan aku melepaskan perkerjaan ini. Meletakkan handgun silver ini di dalam laci. Berhenti membunuh orang lagi. Jika aku sudah menemukan orang itu, akan ku abdikan hidup ku untuk melindunginya.

23 tahun hidup ku, aku mencari orang itu. Tapi sampai saat ini aku belum menemukannya. Sampai saat dia datang handgun ini akan selalu ku genggam. Aku akan mencari orang itu. Orang yang membuat ku berhenti membunuh. ORANG YANG MEMBUAT KU BERUBAH.

AKU ITACHI UCHIHA, AKAN MENEMUKAN ORANG ITU.

.

.

Oke Prolog ini selesai.

Gimana readers? Mau Ryuu lanjutin? Atau nggak? Kalian yang tentuin…

**Tolong Reviewnya ya…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Updet sehari sebelum puasa! Dan melenceng dari perjanjian di profil!  
**

**Jujur Ryuu buat fic ini bingung banget. Abis ini fic pertama Ryuu yang bergenre angst dan Drama lagi...  
**

**ya udah deh Enjoyed...  
**

**Maaf jika mengecewakan. *bow*  
**

* * *

**Use Somebody**

**Naruto **by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Use Somebody **by **Ryuuki Ukara **a.k.a **Nadia...**

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, angst, hurt/comfort,

**Rate: **M

**Pair: **SasuNaru, ItaKyuu and More again

**Warning: **Yaoi, BL, BoyxBoy, Gore, Bloody, Alur kilat, Lemon, Lime, Rape, OOC, OC, Abal, Ancur, Bahasa sesuka hati Author#ditimpuk, Gajheness,

**Summary: **Menemukan orang yang membuat kita berubah, orang yang membuat kita tersenyum bahagia, orang yang membuat kita sangat merasa nyaman jika ia bersama kita, orang yang menjadi alasan utama kita hidup di dunia. DAN AKU AKAN MENEMUKAN SESEORANG ITU.

**.**

**~oO0Oo~**

**.**

* * *

'Bruk'

"Aw!" rintih seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut.

"Hei anak buangan, kau pindah sekolah? Kau takut pada kami? Jangan kau pikir jika kau pindah kau akan aman. Kami akan menghajar mu setiap hari saat kau akan pergi sekolah… hahaha… ayo tinggalkan anak buangan ini." Rombongan anak yang terdiri dari 5 orang itu pun pergi meninggalkan si pirang yang sedang terduduk lemas. Luka di kepalanya membuat pandangannya mengabur.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, ia berdiri dan berjalan tertatih. Sekolah barunya masih cukup jauh, dan dia harus berjalan dengan pandangan yang buruk dan luka di tubuhnya. Air matanya sedikit mengalir untuk menangisi sakit yang ia rasakan.

.

.

"Seminggu ini kau harus sendirian di rumah Sasuke. Aku harus ke luar kota." Orang yang sedang mengendarai mobil porsche itu hanya melirik adiknya yang sedang termenung menatap jendela di sampingnya. "Hei, aku bicara pada mu."

"Hn," hanya itu yang di katakan adiknya. Itachi Uchiha nama orang itu hanya mendengus kasar, cukup stres jika berbicara dengan adiknya itu.

Porsche hitam itu melaju cukup kencang di jalan besar, dan saat ia masuk ke dalam jalan yang menuju Konoha High School, Itachi menurunkan kecepatannya.

"Turunkan aku di sini." Itachi hanya melirik malas ke Sasuke. Tanpa mau bicara lagi ia langsung mengehentikan laju mobilnya.

Sasuke langsung membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya, ia berjalan sendirian ke sekolah. Lagi, Itachi hanya menghela nafas berat, dia memutar mobilnya dan pergi. Ia harus secepatnya menemui sang bos untuk tugas yang harus ia jalani.

.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah sebuah lorong, ia malas jika jalan melewati depan gerbang KHS. Orang-orang hanya akan menggangu perjalanannnya menuju kelas, jadi dia lebih pilih lorong yang letaknya di belakang KHS. Di sana ada sebuah pintu kecil yang menhubungkan KHS ke lorong itu.

Jalannya terhenti di saat seseorang terduduk lemas sambil memeluk lututnya di lorong yang sepi itu. Orang itu memakai seragam sekolah sama sepertinya, tapi rambut pirangnya tak pernah Sasuke lihat. Dengan tak peduli Sasuke berjalan melewati si pirang. Dan lagi-lagi ia menghentikan langkahnya di saat ia mendengar suara isak tangis. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri si pirang.

"Untuk apa kau ada di depan ku?" tanya si pirang ketus.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap orang di depannya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat darah yang mewarnai kening si pirang, dan luka-luka lainnya. Seragamnya pun tampak kotor.

"Aku tanya, untuk apa kau ada di depan ku?" tanya si pirang sekali lagi.

Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sapu tangan. Ia menyodorkan pada si pirang. Si pirang tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Terima kasih. Tapi percuma, tak mungkin aku masuk ke dalam sekolah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Lagi pula aku anak baru." Lirih si pirang.

"Di loker ku ada seragam satu lagi." Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke mengatakannya pada si pirang. Padahal selama hidupnya ia tak pernah peduli sama orang.

Si pirang hanya menatap Sasuke. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus. "Aku Naruto uzumaki." Ujarnya sambil berdiri.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Ujar Sasuke singkat. "Pakai sapu tangan ini untuk hilangkan darah mu." Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengambil sapu tangan itu, ia mengelap darah yang ada di keningnya.

Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu dan diikuti oleh si pirang yang bernama Naruto tersebut. Sasuke membuka pintu besi itu dan berjalan masuk.

"Kenapa kita lewat belakang sekolah?" tanya Naruto yang masih terus mengikuti Sasuke.

"Kau mau lewat gerbang sekolah dengan keadaan yang memalukan seperti itu?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke meminta Naruto menunggu di toilet yang ada di area kolam renang. Sedangkan dia pergi untuk mengambil seragamnya yang ada di loker. Tak berapa lama Sasuke kembali dengan baju seragam di tangannya. Ia memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Em, maaf… apa Sasuke bisa keluar?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tertunduk, seumur hidupnya dia tak pernah memerintah orang, walau sebenarnya ini pun bukannya memerintah tapi hanya meminta.

"Hn," Sasuke langsung keluar toilet meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto langsung membuka seragamnya dan menggantinya dengan seragam Sasuke. Ia sedikit meringis saat menggerakkan lengannya, ia menggulung seragam Sasuke dan melihat warna biru yang ada di bahunya. Ia hanya tersenyum miris.

.

'Ceklek'

Naruto keluar dengan seragam Sasuke yang cukup besar di badannya, apalagi celananya, sangat panjang di kakinya. Sasuke yang melihat penampilan Naruto hanya menatap datar. "Kau kelas barapa?" Sasuke berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"11-3 kata guru yang bermasker itu." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau sekelas dengan ku." Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti kemana Sasuke.

.

.

"Kyaa! Sasuke! Kenapa kau bisa terlambat?" tanya seluruh anak perempuan yang ada di 11-3 sambil berteriak.

Sasuke tak perduli dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya berhenti berjalan dan berdiri di depan kelas, ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Nara, dia anak baru. Perintahkan dia untuk memperkenalkan diri." Ucap Sasuke tanpa melihat orang yang bernama lengkap Shikamaru Nara tersebut.

"Ya." Hanya itu yang di jawab oleh Shikamaru. Ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto. "Kau perkenalkan diri mu." Perintahnya dengan nada malas pada Naruto. Shikamaru cukup heran dengan penampilan Naruto yang sedikit berantakan dengan sudut bibir yang membiru dan di sudut kening yang masih terdapat luka yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Yoroshiku." Ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat. Seluruh siswa yang di kelas 11-3 hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak berminat. Naruto hanya tertunduk. _Selalu seperti ini…_ ia membatin.

"Bangku di sebelah Sasuke itu kosong." Tunjuk Shikamaru. Sedikit senang saat Naruto mendengar bahwa ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

Dengan langkah pelan Naruto berjalan menuju bangku yang ada di sebelah Sasuke, terletak di pojok kiri kelas, tepat di sebelah jendela. Naruto langsung duduk di bangkunya, lagi ia menunduk kan kepala saat orang-orang menatapnya tajam sambil berbisik. Ia sudah tau apa yang di bicarakan orang-orang itu. Mereka bicara bahwa ia anak panti asuhan yang di buang oleh orang tuanya.

Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto yang ada di bangku sebelah kanannya. Sedikit ada rasa aneh saat Naruto tertunduk seperti irtu. Tapi dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, untuk mencoba menghilangkan rasa aneh itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Buagh' 'Bruk'

"Jika kau mengatakannya lagi aku tak segan untuk merobek mulutmu itu!" laki-laki berambut orange kemerahan tersebut mencengkram kerah orang yang ada di depannya.

"Cuih!" orang tersebut meludahi wajah pemuda berambut orange kemerahan tersebut.

"KEPARAT!" pemuda bernama Kyuubi Namikaze tersebut langsung menghentakkan kepala orang itu kedinding beberapa kali. Ia berdiri dan mengambil sebuah pisau lipat dari sakunya. Ia mengacungkan pisau tersebut ke wajah orang itu. "Kau pikir aku tak akan tega melakukannya?"

"Ternyata… kau memang… gila…" ucap orang itu.

Dengan sangat kesal Kyuubi mendekatkan mata pisau itu ke wajah orang itu. Ia akan menggoreskan mata pisau itu ke mulut orang tersebut. Tapi ia terhenti saat seseorang menarik tangannya.

Kyuubi langsung menatap orang yang menghentikan kegiatannya. Laki-laki berbadan tinggi dengan rambut yang dikuncir lemas itu hanya menatap datar Kyuubi. Tangan kanannya menggenggam handgun silver.

"Lepas! Aku harus merobek mulut orang ini!" Kyuubi mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan orang tersebut.

"Kau cukup membuat orang itu sakit." Ujar pria bermata onyx itu.

"Lepas! Aku harus melukainya lagi!" Kyuubi terus mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

Dengan tiba-tiba pria bermata onyx yang ternyata Itachi itu, mengangkat handgun di tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke orang yang sedang terduduk lemas dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya.

'Dor' 'Dor' 'Dor'

3 tembakan itu membuat orang tersebut jatuh terbaring tak bernyawa dengan darah yang mengalir deras ke lantai gudang terpencil di Universitas Konoha. Kyuubi membelakakkan matanya menatap senior kampusnya yang tak bernyawa itu. Ia menatap Itachi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau tak boleh membuat orang merasa sakit karna luka yang kau buat. Lebih baik membunuhnya langsung." Itachi melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mengacak rambut Kyuubi. Ia berjalan keluar gudang.

Kyuubi menatap mayat di depannya. Dengan cepat dia berjalan pergi menyusul Itachi.

"Oi! Jelaskan ini! Aku tak mau berurusan dengan polisi!" teriak Kyuubi.

Itachi berhenti berjalan, dia membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri Kyuubi. Ia menatap tajam Kyuubi yang ada di depannya. "Dia mempunyai hutang pada bos ku. Dan dia mengatakannya membayar dengan nyawanya jika ia tak bisa membayar. Dan masanya habis, dan dia harus membayarnya." Itachi menundukkan kepalanya dan mendekati wajah Kyuubi. Ia mencuri ciuman dari Kyuubi dengan sukses. Walau hanya mengecup, itu berhasil membuat Kyuubi membulatkan matanya. "Kau, tadi membuat dia hampir tak bisa membayar hutangnya. Jadi dengan ciuman tadi anggap saja itu permintaan maaf mu." Itachi menegakkan kepalanya dan mencium kening Kyuubi. Lalu dengan santai ia membalikkan badannya dan pergi ke mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi yang sedang mematung.

Di dalam mobil Itachi tersenyum tipis saat menatap wajah Kyuubi yang kaget tadi. "Mine." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

.

Sementara Kyuubi dengan masih tak percaya dengan kejadian tadi hanya duduk di bawah pohon yang berada jauh dari gudang Universitas Konoha. Yang membuatnya tak tak percaya adalah orang yang berhasil membuatnya tak melukai orang. Walau dia harus melihat seniornya mati di tembak dengan pria tadi. Dan pria itu lakukan dengan menciumnya tadi membuat jantungnya sejak tadi bergedup kencang. Kyuubi menyentuh dadanya dan merasakan degup jantungnya tersebut. _Ada apa dengan ku? _Kyuubi membatin sambil menatap kosong kedepan.

.

.

.

"Apa orang itu sudah kau bunuh?" seseorang barambut pirang sedang menatap keluar jendela membelakangi Itachi.

"Sudah Minato-sama." Jawab Itachi.

Orang yang dipanggil Minato-sama tersebut membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke kursinya. Ia duduk dengan kedua tangannya di letakkan di pegangan kursi. "Bunuh keluarga Haruka. Mereka mengatakan jika mereka tak bisa bayar mereka rela di bunuh. Dan bawa anak gadis mereka satu-satunya itu. Anak mereka bisa ku jual dengan mahal." Ujar Minato dingin.

Itachi hanya mengangguk patuh. "Tadi anak anda melihat tugas yang anda berikan pada saya."

"Kyuubi? Sedang apa dia?"

"Anak anda tadi sedang memukuli orang yang bernama Yamamoto itu."

"Yah, seperti biasa. Aku tak tau sampai kapan kebiasaannya jika terbawa emosi bisa berhenti." Itachi hanya menatap datar bosnya. "Itachi, gaji mu sudah ku kirim ke rekening mu. Sekarang pergilah bertugas."

"Baik Minato-sama." Itachi membungkuk hormat dan pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto hanya terduduk lemas dengan pakaian yang tersobek. Ia meringis saat orang yang sejak tadi memukulinya menghampiri. Dia mengesot mundur untuk menghindari orang itu.

'Duagh'

Orang itu menendang kepala Naruto. Sontak pandangan Naruto mengabur, kepalanya sangat terasa sakit. "Sepertinya tubuh mu cukup enak untuk di nikmati." Orang itu menyeringai. Ia menarik baju Naruto sampai terobek lebar, menampakkan dadanya yang terbalut kulit berwarna tan.

Naruto tak bisa melawan rasa sakit di tubuh dan di kepalanya sukses membuat dia setengah tidak sadar. Di otaknya sekarang hanya berdoa semoga ada seseorang yang menghentikan semua ini.

.

.

Sasuke manatap kosong ke arah sebuah ruangan yang ada di bawah sana. Berdiri di atap KHS sejak sejam yang lalu tak membuat dia letih berdiri.

Sejak melihat Naruto yang tak sengaja menubruk seseorang sehingga minuman yang di bawa Naruto menodai seragam orang itu sampai akhirnya dengan di paksa orang itu menarik Naruto pergi, Sasuke mengikuti mereka. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia menyadari apa yang dia lakukan. Ia pun berbalik dan pergi ke atap KHS. Di sana juga bisa melihat apa yang di lakukan orang itu pada Naruto.

Tapi ia cukup khawatir saat berhasil sampai di atap, ia melihat ruangan yang ada di bawah sana tertutup. Ia tak tau apa yang terjadi sana.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Ia tak tau kenapa sampai repot-repot mengikuti anak baru itu. Sampai mengkhawatirkannya lagi. Ia pun berbalik pergi meninggalkan atap KHS.

.

.

"Ahh!" Naruto merintih sakit saat orang itu menjambak helai pirangnya dan menggigit lehernya dengan kasar. Orang itu bukan lah seorang vampire atau apapun. Orang itu hanya orang gila yang ingin menyentuh Naruto yang sedang setengah tak sadar.

Tubuh Naruto kini di baluti oleh seragam Sasuke yang telah robek. Bahkan celana hitam milik Sasuke pun sudah robek di bagian selangkangannya.

Menangis?

Kau mengharapkan seorang Naruto menangis?

Sejak awal ia di pukuli dan di lecehkan dengan orang biadab itu ia sudah menangis. Tapi, kenyataannya orang itu juga tak berhenti.

Teriak?

Percuma pita suaranya sudah hampir putus karna berteriak kesakitan sejak tadi.

Dan sekarang Naruto hanya pasrah. Jika pun ia mati dengan orang ini toh dia juga yang bahagia. Naruto tak usah lagi merasakan tubuhnya sakit di pukuli oleh orang-orang yang tak berkeprimanusiaan itu. Ia tak perlu memasang senyum palsu di depan orang yang nyatanya tak pernah tersenyum padanya. Biarlah… Barlah dia seperti ini. Asalakan dia mati. Mati.

"Arrgghh!" erangnya kesakitan di saat orang itu dengan kejam menghujam 'miliknya' pada rektum Naruto.

"_Damn_! Kau sshh… sempit sekali!" desis orang gila itu.

Naruto hanya mengantukkan kepalanya ke lantai. Rasa sakit di lubangnya melebihi apapun. Kini dirinya sungguh tak berharga. Kotor. Mati. Itu lah yang ia pikirkan.

Darah mengalir deras dari lubang milik Naruto. Hujaman orang gila itu membuat rektumnya robek.

'Brakk!'

Pintu ruangan bekas alat-alat olahraga itu terbuka lebar. Menampakkan seorang berbadan tinggi berkulit putih persolen dengan rambut ravennya. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam ke arah orang gila yang sedang menyetubuhi Naruto.

'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap'

Sosok yang bernama Sasuke itu berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih disetubuhi oleh orang gila itu.

'Duaggh'

Sasuke menerjang orang gila itu. Dengan terpelanting kebelakang orang itu hanya meringis sakit pada punggungnya. Ia berdiri dan memasang celananya yang terbuka. Ia mendekati Sasuke dan mengayunkan pukulan ke wajahnya, tapi dengan cepat Sasuke dapat menangkap kepalan tangan orang gila itu.

Sasuke kembali menerjang orang itu hingga kepalanya menghantam dinding dan orang itu merosot jatuh dengan dinding yang ternodai dengan darahnya. Orang gila itu pun tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menatap Naruto yang kini sedang menangis. Bibirnya berdarah karna terlalu kuat ia menggigit, pipinya membiru karna pukulan orang gila itu, dan lubang anusnya masih terus mengalirkan darah.

Sasuke menatap datar Naruto. Ia berjalan mendekati tubuh Naruto dan menyentuhnya, tapi Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke. "Pergi… Pergi…" lirihnya sambil terisak tangis.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela, ia menarik gorden yang menutupi jendela tersebut dengan kasar hingga terlepas. Sasuke kembali menghampiri Naruto dan menyelimuti kain gorden itu ke tubuhnya yang penuh dengan luka lebam.

Sasuke menggendong Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Sasuke membawa Naruto pergi kerumah sakit. Di sana Naruto langsung di tangani oleh dokter kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha. Kabuto.

'Cekrek'

Pintu salah satu ruangan yang ada di rumah sakit itu terbuka menampakan sosok berbaju putih. Ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk dengan sebuah koran yang ia baca, menemaninya menunggu.

"Anak itu mengalami pendarahan di area rektumnya." Ujar dokter Kabuto itu.

"Hn," hanya itu yang dapat Sasuke katakan.

"Dia harus dirawat."

"Masukan tagihan rumah sakit pada Uchiha."

"Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu." Dengan itu Kabuto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sendiri di lorong rumah sakit.

Sasuke menatap pintu ruangan itu dengan datar. Sungguh ia tak tau apa yang dia lakukan sampai dia mau menolong anak baru itu. Dan rasa benci saat orang gila itu menyetubuhi Naruto. Sungguh ia sangat murka dengan orang itu. Jika ia kembali melihat orang itu menyentuh seujung helai pirang Naruto sedikit saja, dia akan membunuh orang itu langsung.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan Naruto di rawat.

'Cekrek'

Pintu terbuka dan Sasuke pun masuk. Ia melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk dengan memeluk lututnya, tak mau menatap dirinya.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat ranjang rumah sakit itu. Mata onyxnya menatap sendu si pirang. Sesekali Sasuke mendengar isak tangis si pirang.

"Hiks… Hiks… Mati…" ucap Naruto masih terus memeluk lututnya. "Mati…" ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Kata-kata itu sungguh membuat Sasuke sakit. Ia mencengkram dadanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang aneh tersebut.

"Siapapun… hiks… ku mohon… hiks… bunuh aku…" tak bisa! Sasuke tak bisa mendengar suara isak tangis itu lagi.

Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Ia membenamkan wajah tampannya ke helai pirang Naruto.

"Lepas… hiks… Lepas… jangan sentuh aku…" Sasuke menggeleng dengan masih membenamkan wajahnya di helai pirang itu. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya mencoba membuat Naruto menghentikan isak tangisnya. Tapi nihil.

"Diamlah." Ujarnya. Membuat Naruto makin terisak tangis. "Kumohon diamlah Naru." Pinta Sasuke.

Sungguh Naruto merasakan hangat saat tubuhnya di peluk Sasuke. Ia juga merasakan sedikit tenang saat Sasuke memintanya diam. Tapi, tak bisa… Sakit di bagian bawahnya, hatinya dan segalanya membuat ia menambah terisak tangis. Ia mau menumpahkan air matanya di depan Sasuke. Sekali ini saja… sebelum ia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini dan pergi meinggalkan segelanya dengan… Mati…

"Hiks… Hiks…" Naruto menggenggam kemeja Sasuke erat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke sambil terus menangis terisak membasahi kemeja putih Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi menatap nyalang sebuah foto yang ada di lemarinya. Foto saat dirinya berumur 4 tahun. Di foto itu ia sedang di gendong dengan sang ayah Minato. Sedangkan di sebelahnya seorang wanita berambut merah panjang sedang menggendong seorang bayi berambut pirang yang sedang terlelap tidur.

"Dimana kalian?" tanya nya entah pada siapa. Ia menutup kembali lemarinya saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekati kamarnya.

'Ceklek'

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya tersebut. Kyuubi membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"Kyuubi…" Kyuubi hanya menatap malas ke orang berambut pirang tersebut. Mata ruby nya masih menampakkan kebencian pada orang berambut pirang itu.

"Untuk apa tou-sama kesini…" katanya dingin.

"Sudah katakan berapa kali Kyuu, berhentilah memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'sama'. Aku merasa seperti bukan ayah mu saja."

"Kau memang bukan ayah ku. Kau hanya seorang bos yang menggandeng panggilan ayah karna ada aku."

"Kenapa kau masih marah?"

"Heh? Marah? Tentu saja! Bertahun-tahun aku bertanya kemana ibu dan adik ku! Tapi apa yang kau jawab? 'Mereka pergi entah kemana'. Dan ribuan kali aku berkata bahwa kau membuang mereka! Kau mengusir ibu ku! Cukup jelas seorang anak berumur 5 tahun mendengar dan mengingat kata-kata seseorang!"

"Sudah ku bilang kau hanya berhalusinasi!"

"Halusinasi? Hah? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kau mengusir ibu! Kau bilang bahwa ibu berselingkuh! Dan adik ku bukanlah anak mu! Padahal sudah terbukti dengan rambut pirang dan matanya yang biru sama persis dengan mu! Dan kau masih mau menyangkalnya?"

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa."

'Blam'

Minato menutup pintu kamar Kyuubi cukup kasar. Kyuubi hanya bisa terduduk lemas di ranjangnya. "Dimana kalian?" tanyanya lagi entah pada siapa. "Tuhan, pertemukan aku dengan salah satu dari mereka…" gumamnya. Kyuubi menutup wajanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Tok' 'Tok'

'Krieet'

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang membuka pintu rumahnya. Mata nya membulat saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Itachi-sama!" sentak wanita itu terkejut. Itachi hanya menatap datar.

Perlahan wanita itu berjalan mundur, keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir turun dari keningnya.

"Hum,… Apa kau tau berapa hutang mu dengan Minato-sama?" Itachi berjalan masuk dan berdiri di depan sebuah foto keluarga Haruka. Ia mengusap ibu jarinya pada salah satu foto keluarga Haruka. "Anak gadis mu cantik juga…" Itachi menatap sang punya rumah. "Minato-sama bilang, anak mu bisa menjadi wanita penghibur yang mahal. Yah~ karna dengan membunuh kalian hutang kalian itu masih banyak…" Itachi mengeluarkan handgun silvernya dari dalam jasnya. Lalu mengarahkannya ke empunya rumah. "Karna kau orang pertama kali ku temui di rumah ini jadi kau yang harus membayarnya duluan."

'**Dor'**

Satu tembakan itu berhasil membuat sang Nyonya Haruka terjatuh bersimbah darah. Itachi mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengelap handgun silvernya.

'Kringg~'

Suara telpon berdering itu membuat senyuman Itachi mengembang. Ia melangkah ke arah letak telpon rumah itu, tanpa ragu ia mengangkat gagang telpon rumah tersebut.

["Mama! Cepat pergi dari rumah! Jemput Naomi! Minato-sama mengirimkan anak buahnya!"] target utama yang di cari Itachi sangat panik. Itachi hanya mendengus. ["Mama! Dengar tidak sih?"]

"Anda mencari Nyonya Haruka, Tuan Haruka?" ujarnya membuat orang yang menelpon itu seketika terdiam. "Jika Anda memang mencarinya, Nyonya Haruka sedang tertidur bersama selimut merahnya…" Itachi melirik mayat Nyonya Haruka dengan tatapan miris. "Tenang saja, kau akan menyusul istri mu untuk tidur di selimut yang sama," Itachi pun menutup telponnya, dan pergi dari kediaman Haruka.

.

.

Sejak tiga jam yang lalu Sasuke duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit sambil terus memeluk Naruto. Kini si pirang sudah tertidur. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya menghirup aroma jeruk dari surai piarng Naruto. Begitu tenang. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Ngghh…" Erang Naruto mencari posisi nyaman di pelukan Sasuke. Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

Kantuk menyerang Sasuke. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang, dan Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya. Tapi gerakan Naruto di pelukannya membuat dia membuka mata kembali.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Hu, hu, hu, KAA-SAN!" teriak Naruto di dada Sasuke. Tangan Naruto mencengkram erat seragam Sasuke. "Hiks, kaa-san…" Naruto menangis kembali.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil terus memeluk Naruto, ia menunduk dan mencium kening Naruto. Kebiasaan ibunya jika ia sedang sakit. Sasuke menggertakan giginya, sekelabat masa lalunya yang tak pernah ia sukai berputar di otaknya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya, tubuhnya bergetar.

Rasa bersalah, benci, senang medadak ia rasakan. Rasa bersalah karna telah mengucapkan sumpah pada keluarganya agar mati, dan kini semua nya terkabul karna sang Kakak membunuh mereka. Benci, rasa benci pada kakaknya tak bisa hilang hingga sekarang. Walau ia tau Itachi membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya karna sebuah perkerjaan. Dan senang, senang dimana ia tak perlu lagi berpura-pura patuh pada ayahnya, senang di mana tak ada lagi menghalangi nya jika ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Naruto terbangun saat ia merasakan tetes air di pipinya. Ia mendonggakan kepala dan menatap Sasuke yang sedang menangis. Naruto menggerakan tangannya menghapus bitiran-butiran air yang jatuh dari mata Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sepasang shapiere yang menatap cemas dirinya. Sasuke tersadar telah menangisi hal yang tak penting. Ia sedikit mendorong tubuh Naruto agar menjauh, dan Naruto menurutinya. Sasuke turun dari ranjang rumah sakit dan berjalan keluar kamar itu.

Naruto menatap pintu yang kini tertutup, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Dia kah? Dia kah? Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di pikiran Naruto.

_Dia kah yang ku cari? Karna ini pertama kalinya aku menangis di depan seseorang._

Naruto membatin, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

.

Sasuke berjalan di koridor rumah sakit, pandangannya lurus, kosong. Ada rasa aneh jika ia bersama Naruto. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal. Itachi. Sasuke berjalan mengikuti kemana sang kakak.

Setelah menurutnya tempatnya tak akan di ketahui Itachi, Sasuke bersembunyi. Ia melihat Itachi menghampiri seorang dokter, sang dokter terlihat ketakutan dan Itachi menyeringai.

Mata Sasuke membulat saat dokter itu terjatuh bersimbah darah. Ia terduduk seketika mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Sasuke, sedang apa kau di sini?"

'Deg'

Sasuke mendonggakan kepalanya dan mendapati Itachi yang sedang berdiri sambil mengelap handgun silver miliknya. Sasuke langsung berdiri dan pergi. Itachi hanya menghela nafas. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya sang adik melihatnya berkerja.

'Trrrtt… Drrrttt…'

Itachi mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku kemejanya.

'Klik'

Ia menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

["Itachi, cari dan bunuh keluarga bermarga Uzumaki."] Suara yang Itachi kenal memerintahnya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi,

"Bukan kah Uzumaki, hanya tinggal satu, Minato-sama?" Itachi mengernyitkan dahi. Bosnya bukankah telah membunuh orang yang ia incar dengan marga Uzumaki juga? Dan itu istrinya sendiri.

["Apa kau keberatan dengan tugas yang ku berikan?"] nada sinis terdengar di ponsel itu.

"Tidak Minato-sama. Maafkan aku."

["Baiklah, cari dan bunuh."]

"Ya Baiklah. Aku akan mencari Uzumaki dan membunuhnya seperti yang Anda minta Minato-sama"

.

.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Itachi tapi ia berhenti berjalan saat sepertinya Itachi mendapatkan panggilan dari ponselnya. Sasuke mencoba mendengarkan pembicaraan Itachi dengan seseorang. Walau jaraknya sedikit jauh tapi suara Itachi cukup terdengar olehnya walau kadang tersamar.

"Ya Baiklah. Aku akan mencari Uzumaki dan membunuhnya seperti yang Anda minta Minato-sama"

Suara Itachi membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat. Uzumaki. Sasuke langsung berlari sekancang-kencangnya tak perduli orang yang ia tabrak. Sekarang di otaknya hanya Uzumaki. Naruto.

'Kerieet'

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar tempat Naruto di rawat. Ia sedikit lega saat melihat Naruto yang tertidur di atas ranjang itu. Ia mengambil ponselnya, menekaan tombol dan mencari nama Kabuto di kontaknya.

Ia menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Setelah beberapa saat ia menunggu panggilannya pun terjawab.

["Halo, Sasuke. Ada apa?"] Kabuto menjawab dengan nada sedikit khawatir tak mungkin Sasuke menelponnya jika tak ada hal penting.

"Aku mau membawa Naruto Uzumaki pindah ke rumah sakit lain. Tolong siapkan."

["Kenapa?"]

"Ada yang mengincar Naruto. Dan dia di sini."

["Baik. Kau tunggu di sana aku akan datang dan membawa pergi. Atau lebih baik kau pulang saja."]

"Tidak." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Kabuto terdiam.

["Baiklah,"]

Setelah itu Kabuto memutuskan sambungan telpon.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, ia duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat rajang Naruto. Ia menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. Memijit pelipisnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

_Membunuh. Naruto mempunyai hutang dengan bos Itachi? Tak mungkin, tapi kenapa dia mendapat tugas membunuh Naruto? Apa Naruto mempunyai kerabat bermarga Uzumaki? Sial!_

Batin Sasuke berkecamuk.

.

.

"Uzumaki." Gumam Kyuubi saat mendapati sebuah foto seorang anak perempuan berambut merah bersama foto seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang. Ia kenal siapa anak laki-laki itu. Itu Minato. Ayahnya.

Sedangkan siapa anak perempuan itu? Perempuan yang ada di foto dalam lemarinya mirip dengan anak perempuan ini. Apakah itu ibu? Pikir Kyuubi.

Ia langsung berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan kerja ayahnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya ke kamar.

Saat sampai di kamarnya Kyuubi langsung mengambil laptopnya. Ia membuka website penduduk Konoha. Kyuubi pun mengetik Uzumaki dan mengklik SEARCH.

'Ting'

Suara yang berasal dari laptop merah milik Kyuubi berdenting menandakan pencariannya selesai.

Kyuubi membaca tulisan yang ada di layar monitor laptop tersebut.

**Pencarian Uzumaki.**

**Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Lihat riwayat.**

Kyuubi mengarahkan kursornya ke 'Lihat riwayat.' Dan mengklik nya.

Tak berapa lama tampilan baru di layar monitor itu selesai. Menampakan sebuah foto anak laki-laki berambut pirang bermata sapphiere yang berfoto dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

**Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Lahir: 10 Oktober xxxx**

**Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki**

**Riwayat: **

**- Tinggal di Panti Asuhan Konoha Mansion.**

**- Status terakhir, siswa Oto Gakuen.**

**Keterangan: Naruto Uzumaki anak tunggal dari Kushina Uzumaki yang di temukan tewas di rumahnya saat ia berumur 3 tahun. Sampai sekarang kasus kematian Kushina masih belum diketahui dan kini kasus pembunuhan Kushina di tutup. Karna tak memiliki keluarga lain, Naruto Uzumaki di titipkan di Panti Asuhan Konoha Mansion.****  
**

.

Sebuah senyuman tipis muncul di wajah Kyuubi. Ia yakin foto anak bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu sangat kontras dengan bayi yang di gendong dalam foto di dalam lemarinya. Jika wanita bernama Kushina Uzumaki itu adalah foto wanita yang ada lemarinya berarti itu adalah ibunya dan Naruto Uzumaki adalah…

"Otouto." Gumam Kyuubi sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan menemukan mu,"

Kyuubi berdiri lalu mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Ia mengetik beberapa nomor lalu menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

["Halo,"]

Seketika senyuman Kyuubi berubah menjadi seringai. "Pein. Cari anak bernama Naruto Uzumaki dan bawa dia kehadapan ku."

["Baiklah, Kyuubi-sama."]

'Klik'

Kyuubi memutar-mutar ponselnya sambil tersenyum. "Otouto. Kau akan ku temukan. Sebelum dia yang menemukan mu."

.

.

"Dimana ruangan Uzumaki?" tanya dua orang serempak kepada suster penjaga.

Dua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu hanya saling pandang dengan tatapan tajam.

Si suster hanya memandang dua pemuda di depannya. "Uzumaki?"

"Ya," jawab mereka serentak.

"Uzumaki sudah keluar dari rumah sakit ini." Ujar suster itu.

Dua pemuda itu hanya saling pandang. Perlahan senyuman sinis muncul dari salah satu pemuda berambut hitam. "Pein, anak buah Kyuubi…" Itachi hanya memandang remeh Pein.

Pein yang tidak mengenal Itachi hanya menatap heran. "Bagaiamana ka-

"Bagaimana aku tau? Kau berkerja pada Kyuubi anak dari Minato Namikaze bos ku." seketika mata Pein membulat.

'Berarti?' Pein langsung berbalik badan dan pergi. Sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum sinis menatap punggung Pein. Suster yang sejak tadi di dekat Itachi hanya terdiam dan menatap heran.

.

["Kyuubi-sama, anak buah Minato-sama juga mencari anak yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki tersebut."]

Kyuubi yang sedang memainkan pisau lipat sambil berbaring langsung melempar pisau tersebut ke dinding kamarnya, lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Secepatnya bawa Naruto ke hadapan ku. Jangan sampai anak buah Minato yang mendapatkannya!"

["Baik Kyuubi-sama."]

"_Chikuso! _Dia pasti akan membunuh Naruto! Aku tidak boleh diam!"

.

"Minato-sama, anak buah Kyuubi juga mencari Uzumaki."

["Kau harus secepatnya temukan Uzumaki dan bunuh! Dia tak boleh menemukan adiknya!"]

Itachi hanya terdiam mendengar perintah sang bos. Uzumaki, adalah adik dari Kyuubi berarti anaknya. Itachi hanya menatap jalanan di depannya datar. "Baik. Minato-sama." Tanpa mendengar perintah Minato, Itachi langsung menutup sambungan. Padahal, Minato belum memberi tugas selanjutnya.

Entah mengapa Itachi tidak ingin menjalankan perintah bosnya untuk yang satu ini. Memberhentikan mobil di salah taman, Itachi keluar dan berjalan masuk ke dalam taman tersebut. Ia menatap anak-anak yang sedang bermain di taman itu, tapi matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek bermata abu-abu, sedang mendorong anak kecil dalam ayunan.

Itachi terus mendekat ke gadis itu. "Naomi." Panggil Itachi. Gadis berambut coklat itu pun berhenti mendorong anak yang dalam ayunan. Dia tersenyum pada Itachi dan mendekati Itachi.

"Anda mencari saya?" tanyanya sopan. Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, begini orang tua Anda berpesan agar segera menyusul mereka ke China."

"Eh? Ke China? Tou-san dan kaa-san tak memberi tau ku."

Itachi pun tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku kemejanya. "Ini tiket dan surat dari orang tua Anda."

Naomi pun mengambil tiket dan surat tersebut, dia tersenyum tipis lalu menatap isi surat seketika raut wajahnya menjadi kecewa. "Tou-san jahat! Masa aku di tinggal sih!" gerutunya.

"Makanya tuan Haruka meminta saya kesini agar menjemput dan mengantar anda segera ke bandara."

"Eh? Tapi baju ku?"

"Sudah di siapkan nyonya Haruka."

"Baiklah." Naomi hanya tersenyum pada Itachi.

"Mari ikuti saya." Naomi hanya mengangguk dan megikuti Itachi ke mobil.

.

.

"Naruto…" gumam seorang pemuda. Ia menatap jendela yang terbuka menampakkan gedung-gedung tinggi. Ia mengambil sebuah foto dan menatap seseorang di dalam foto itu. Lalu mengelus sebuah foto anak kecil berambut pirang yang sedang memeluk seorang wanita berambut merah panjang. Senyuman tulus muncul di wajahnya yang tampan. "Seperti pesan kaa-san, aku akan melindungi mu dari Namikaze."

'Krieet'

"Bocchan, helikopter sudah menunggu Anda."

"Baik Iruka-san." Pemuda tersebut hanya tersenyum pada pelayannya. Lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar apartemennya. Ia masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan angka 50. Lift pun berjalan naik. Setelah beberapa menit dentingan lift bebunyi dan pintu lift itu pun terbuka. Pemuda tersebut berjalan keluar dari lift, setelah beberapa langkah pemuda itu membuka tangga darurat dan menaiki tangga.

Setelah beberapa anak tangga ia naiki pintu berwarna merah pun terlihat. Ia berjalan ke pintu itu dan membukanya. Seketika angin yang di sebabkan oleh helikopter itu menerpa tubuhnya membuat rambut merahnya berkibar terkena angin, hingga poni merah yang menutupi keningnya berkibar menampakkan sebuah tato kanji yang bertuliskan 'ai' . Ia berjalan mendekat helikopter tersebut.

"Sabaku-sama…" sapa orang-orang berjas hitam.

"Hn," pemuda yang di panggil Sabaku-sama tersebut hanya mengangguk dan naik ke helikopter. Ia memandang orang-orang berjas hitam tersebut. "Buka kasus pembunuhan Kushina Uzumaki." Perintahnya. Orang-orang berjas hitam tersebut hanya mengangguk.

'Srakk'

Helikopter yang di naiki oleh Sabaku pun lepas landas.

**.**

**To Be Continue…**

**.**

* * *

Tau siapa itu? *plaak*

Eh? Gimana? Ryuu sedikit bingung dengan fic ini…

Rencana nya mau pairing nya SasuNaru ama ItaKyuu aja, tapi kenapa jadi ada Gaara? Dan kalau ada Gaara, Neji juga pasti ada dunk…

Gimana? Chap satunya?

Seru? Gak seru? Aneh? Jelek? Gak nyambung?

Silahkan di review…


End file.
